1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to claw cutters and more particularly pertains to a new shellfish claw cutter for precisionally cutting the claws of shellfish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of claw cutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, claw cutters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes cutters which essentially crack or smash the claw of the shellfish. None of the cutters in the prior art is structured to effectively cut only the claw and not the meat in the claw.